starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Megamix
Introduced in the London revamp in 1992, the Megamix recaps all the biggest songs from the show in an extended finale. The exact contents depends on the production, but "Light at the End of the Tunnel " is used as a repeated theme between segments. Context Before the introduction of the Megamix, the show finished with an instrumental playing various melodies from the show, during which all the cast would skate round, waving to the audience and hand-clapping, and taking a final bow. Then the full cast would re-assemble onstage for a final sung line of "At the end of the tunnel there's a light - Starlight!". The Megamix expanded on this concept of a finale, reprising all the major melodies from the show while the characters from that scene take an extended bow, while other characters fill the set and dance and interact with the audience. Given the way the show has had melodies recycled so often, and new material imported from one production to another, led to an odd situation with the "He Whistled At Me" / "Engine of Love" melody. In the 2002 German production, the melody was Rusty's introduction, yet in the Megamix it was Pearl's solo, since the Megamix was originally composed for the 1992 London production, in which Pearl sang "He'll Whistle at Me" (ballad version). But at that point, the melody was specifically used for Rusty in the German show. Bows The German production combines the Megamix with a more traditional theatrical curtain call, which was not done in the London production. There is a set hierarchy as to who bows when, from the least roles to the largest, which has changed over time as roles have been rewritten and decreased in size. The current order of bows is as follows: # Trax: They do a flip up the bowl, before returning to the centre front and bowing and often giving each other high fives # Components (l-to-r: Wrench, Killerwatt, Volta, Joule): They stand in the middle, bow and give a quick pose # National Engines (l-to-r: Coco, Turnov, Manga, Rhurgold, Espresso, Brexit): They stand in the middle and bow, showing their muscle. # Flat-Top '''and '''Dustin: They stand in the middle and sometimes do the floss dance, They bow and then fist bump. # Rockies 3, 1, 2: They stand in the middle and bow, as well as doing some "cool" hand-movements. # Carrie '''and '''Belle: They stand in the middle, Belle first asks Carrie to bow, and then she bows at Carrie's request, both in a feminine curtsy style. # Caboose '''and '''Electra: Caboose fist pumps, tips his hat and bows before an exuberant dance while pointing at Electra's elegant bow. # Greaseball '''and '''Dinah: Greaseball signals for Dinah's ladylike bow, then bows with a flex, slicks his hair back or poses. They both then blow kisses to each other. # Momma: She quickly bows in the middle by herself. # Rusty '''and '''Pearl: They stand in the middle, Rusty gives the spotlight to Pearl, who bows or does a curtsy, before returning the favour. Before the 2018 revamp, the bow order was as follows: # Trax: They do a flip up the bowl, before returning to the centre front and bowing and often giving each other high fives # National Engines (l-to-r: Bobo, Hashamoto, Espresso, Ruhrgold, Turnov): They stand in the middle and bow, showing their muscle. # Components (l-to-r: Wrench, Krupp, Joule, Volta, Purse): They stand in the middle, bow and give a quick pose # Hoppers 2, 1, 3: They stand in the middle and bow, as well as doing some "cool" hand-movements. # Freight (l-to-r: Flat-Top, Red Caboose, Dustin): They stand in the middle, Caboose first "asks" Flat-Top, then Dustin, to bow, before doing so himself or saluting # Coaches (l-to-r: Ashley, Dinah, Buffy): They stand in the middle, Dinah first "asks" Ashley, then Buffy to bow, before doing a curtsy and blowing a kiss to the audience # Electra: He comes to the middle and does a pirouette and "recharging" or bowing. # Greaseball: He comes to the middle backwards, breaking, then turning around to face the audience and bowing or posing. # Poppa: He stands in the middle and waves and bows. # Rusty and Pearl: They stand in the middle, Rusty gives the spotlight to Pearl, who bows or does a curtsy, before returning the favour. Gallery Finale us03.jpg|US Tour 2003 Finale uk04 1.jpg|UK Tour 2004 Finale 2009.jpg|Bochum 2009 Finale b11 Components.jpg|Bochum 2011 Finale b02 19.jpg|Bochum 2002 Skate Round Dustin b15 Gavin Ashbarry 1.jpg Caboose Ben Draper b09 52.png| Finale Dinah Pearl B12 39.jpg| Volta finale Dawn Leigh Woods b11 31.png| Electra finale b12 38.jpg| Music 1992 London Running Order * Light At the End of the Tunnel * Rolling Stock - Nationals * Light at the End of the Tunnel * Lotta Locomotion - Coaches * He'll Whistle/Nobody Can Do It Like a Dream Train - Pearl * Freight - Freight * AC/DC - Components * Pumping Iron - Greaseball and Girls * Light at the End of the Tunnel * Right Place, Right Time - Rockies * The Rap (Rockies solo) - Rockies * One Rock'n'Roll Too Many - Greaseball, Electra * Light at the End of the Tunnel - (Poppa scat) * Crazy - Rusty * Light at the End of the Tunnel - skate round/ Company Bow 2003 Bochum * Light at the End of the Tunnel * Rolling Stock * Lotta Locomotion * Engine of Love/Keine kann es besser als die dampflok * Freight * Light at the End of the Tunnel * AC/DC * Pumping Iron * Light at the End of the Tunnel * The Rap (Rockies Solo) * Right Place, Right Time * One Rock'n'Roll Too Many * Light at the End of the Tunnel (Poppa Scat) * Crazy * Light at the End of the Tunnel 2013 Bochum * Light at the End of the Tunnel * Rolling Stock * Whole Lotta * Engine of Love/Keine Kann es besser als die Dampflok * Freight * Light at the End of the Tunnel * AC/DC * Pumping Iron * Light at the End of the Tunnel * Right Place, Right Time * The Rap (Hoppers) * One Rock'n'Roll Too Many * Light at the End of the Tunnel (Poppa Scat) * Crazy * I Do * Light at the End of the Tunnel 2018 Bochum * Light At The End Of The Tunnel * Pumping Iron * Crazy * I Got Me * Electra's Solo (No Comeback) * Wide Smile * Whistle For Me * I Do * Light At The End Of The Tunnel Video Megamix - German TV 2013 Megamix - Bochum May 2015 Megamix - Bochum November 2018 Category:Songs